Arranged Marriage
by cutesunshine1234
Summary: Christian Grey lives a very private life making his parents think he's gay. Ana Steele never loved a man before making Ray thinks she's too innocent. What will happen if those two family come together to arrange a marriage for Christian and Ana? How will they react? Will they really get married? Can they get out of it? How will they get through with it?
1. Chapter 1

Arranged Marriage:

Summary – The Grey and Steele family has been friends for a really long time until Ray and Ana moved to Montesano after his divorce with Carla. Years went by and they all just lost contact with each other. Grace and Carrick finally reunited with Ray at his café shop once they moved back to Seattle. Christian lives a very private life making his parents think that he's gay. Ray's always thought that Ana was too innocent. What will happen if these two family come together to arrange a marriage for Christian and Ana? How will they react to it? Will they really get married? Can they get out of it? How will they get through with it?

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James.**

 ** _A.N. This is my first fanfiction ever. I enjoy reading them so I thought "why not write one so other people can enjoy my ideas". Please go easy on me. I'm still all new with this. Let's have a positive vibe. If you like for me to explain some things that you didn't really understand in this chapter, feel free to comment or PM me and I'll get back to you. If you like what you're reading, please turn in for more :) Thank you for your time_**

Chapter 1 –

 **Ana's POV:**

Beep.. Beep.. The loud sound of my alarm clock awakens me from my sleep. I wake up to find that it's 9:00AM. "Holy shit I'm going to be late" I think to myself and rush to get ready to go to work. On my way, I can already feel like it's going to be a bad day. Every time I get rushed, I feel like something annoying or bad would happen. Thanks to traffic, I get to the café at 10AM.

I quickly get to work once I arrive hoping that Ray or any of the employees didn't notice that I was running late this morning. 30 minutes later, I'm cleaning the cappuccino machine, thinking to myself "it's passed 20 minutes, maybe Ray didn't notice anything after all". And just like that on that exact moment, Ray calls me into his office.

I slowly walk into the office and quietly shut the door behind me. Why do I so nervous? Why do I feel like I just walked into the principal's office? "Ana take a seat" Ray gestures to the chair in front of his desk. Nervously, I walk to the desk and before I can even sit down, I accidentally knock down a picture of me at the age of 5 on Ray's desk. Damn you stupid nerves. Why am I so clumsy when I'm nervous? "Sorry" I mutter, pick up the picture frame and put it back to where it was before taking a seat.

"I'm aware you know why you were called into my office" Ray says trying to sound stern. Oh shit! It's okay try and play dumb. "Um no why did?" I ask him trying to sound like myself but while feeling nervous as hell. "Ana, you can't constantly have a habit of showing up to work late" Ray says with a sigh. "Daddy I know and I'm really sorry. I woke up late and the traffic was awful." I tell him with a pout on my face. 2 months ago, my dad and I moved back to Seattle from Montesano. My dad bought a new house and a café shop. It's been hard getting used to everything but we're hanging in there. Traffic in Seattle is way worse compared to Montesano. The population of Montesano is estimated to 2,000 people therefore there's hardly any traffic anywhere. In Seattle, everyone's always rushing left and right. "I understand but don't let it happen again. Just because you're the bosses daughter doesn't mean that I'm going to let you off the hook easily. Now get back to work." He shoos me out of the office. With that, I go back to work.

 **Christian's POV:**

I've been biting people's heads off all morning. Fucking stupid people can't do as they're told. They always mess up. There's no time to mess up. They better get their shit together before I fucking fire each and every one of them. Andrea (my PA) took the day off due to family emergency therefore I've been doing everything by myself. By lunch time, I decided to call Ros to fill in for me while I go across the new café in front of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. I walk into the café and get in line. While typing an email, I tell the person my order of 2 iced Americano. "That'll be $6 sir" the voice of a girl tells me. I put my phone in my pants pocket, reach into my butt pocket to get my wallet. I hand her my card. I look up and see the biggest sea blue eyes ever and I'm mesmerized by them. They're probably one of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. She's so beautiful. Big blue eyes, long chestnut hair up to the length of her breasts, and cute pouty lips. Who is this girl? I need to know her! Cutting me out of my reverie. She hands me back my card and tells me to take a seat while she makes my iced Americanos.

I sit down at a table while answering emails and waiting for my coffee. I look up to take a look at the girl. Holy shit she has a nice ass and long legs to die for. Looking back at my phone, I go back into answering my emails. I try to concentrate on answering my emails when I hear a foot step coming towards me and I know it's her. She walks to me but I sense that something's wrong. Then all of a sudden I feel something wet on my crotch. I know she's hot but no way in hell did I just came in my pants especially in public. What the fuck? I look down at my pants and look up at her. Stupid clumsy bitch spilled my coffee all over me! My favorite expensive slacks and leather shoes are ruined. If she worked at my company, with this type of clumsy behavior, I would have tied her wrists together, make her bend down over my work desk, and slap the shit out of that ass and fuck her really hard. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pour your coffee all over you sir. Please let me try and help you" she says with a shaky tone in her voice. She quickly take some napkins from the table I was sitting at and start dabbing onto my crotch without even noticing me. Is it weird that I'm getting really turned on by thing? I grab her hand to stop her. "What the hell is your problem? You can't walk properly? Is it your first day here? I demand to talk to the manager or the owner of this café" I say shouting at her. She looks scared. She should be after all, she did pour my drink all over my crotch.

"I… I… I am so sorry." She mutters. "You know what? Nevermind. Forget it." I scowl at her before storming out the café with no iced Americano and a wet crotch. I call Taylor to bring me a pair of extra pants. It was embarrassing walking into my office because I can feel everyone staring at me. I quickly walk into my office. I turned to see Elliot, my annoying childish older brother looking at me and starts laughing his ass off. "Damn Christian what happened? You couldn't hold it in?" he says while laughing really hard that tears are starting to roll down his face. My anger rises just the thought of what just happened. I glared at him. I was going to say something until I was interrupted with a knock on my door. I opened it and it was Taylor giving me my new pair of slacks.

I walk into my private restroom that I have in my office and start to change, replying to Elliot's stupid comment. "Shut the fuck up. What the fuck are you even doing here? You don't work here." I walk out my restroom with cleaned slacks glaring at Elliot. "Chill bro. We had plans for you to go on a blind date with Mia's friend?" Aww fuck Mia's trying to hook me up with one of her annoying slutty friends again.

"Do I really have to go?" I glared at Elliot. "You have no choice but to go. It's too late to cancel on her now because Mia's helping her friend get ready right now" Eliot says with a shitty smug smile on his face. Ugh how annoying! I'm ready to knock his fucking teeth showing on his smug smile.

"Whatever let's just get this shit over with" I say while walking out of my office with Elliot following behind me. We get to where the dinner was reserved under my name. Mia introduces me to her friend Lily. Lily and I go into the restaurant. The waiter comes and leads us to our table.

Fuck this blind date is boring as fuck. Throughout the whole date, all she's talking about is herself. I'm not even interested in knowing what she's doing. While Lily is talking, I look past her and noticed two shadows moving on the table near us. Fucking Mia and Elliot have nothing else to do but hook me up with these stupid girls and checking if I'm doing anything stupid. Lily stops talking and looks to where I have my eyes on and turns back to me. "Sorry but I have to go" with that, I get up from the table. I went to pay for the bill and get out of there as fast as I could.

I get to Escala and go straight into the showers. After I was done, I get into bed and I think about the girl from today. God she was fucking beautiful. Is she submissive material though? I can't just ask her to be my submissive the next time I see her. "Not everyone is submissive material" I tell myself. I fall asleep dreaming about those beautiful sea blue colored eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Arranged Marriage Chapter 2

 _ **A/N:**_ I'm really sorry for the wait. I just started fall semester at my university last week and everything's been really hectic. I'll try my best to keep you guys up to date with my story but please understand that I'm a full time college student and I also work part time so please be patient with me. I'm really sorry that this is going to be a short chapter. Thank you for the good reviews for my first chapter! It means a lot to me that there were nice comments LOL this is chapter two and I hope you guys enjoy it! Have a nice day and Happy Labor Day weekend. Have fun and be safe :)

Chapter 2 –

 **Ana's POV:**

Today was a long day at work. It was a busy day and what's more embarrassing? I poured coffee all over some man's crotch while walking up to him. Kill me now please! Let's just hope that he never comes back again and we won't have to ever see each other. That was the most embarrassing thing that happened in my life. How can I be so clumsy?

Going to sleep was really hard to me. I kept tossing and turning. I couldn't help it but to think of those gorgeous gray eyes. It felt like he looked through my soul when we had eye contact. I don't think I've ever seen such intense eyes in my whole 20 years of life... I've only met him once but I'm thinking so much about it. I hope to see him again but I'm too embarrassed to admit it at the moment. Sighs, time to go to sleep Ana! You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.

The next morning, I finally woke up on time. I woke up too early so I took my time to get ready for work. Took a long shower, dried myself, brushed my teeth, dried my hair, picked out an outfit, and put a little bit of makeup. I picked out a cute outfit just in case if I ran into Mr. Wet Crotch from yesterday. I'm wearing a white sundress with cute floral print on it with a gray cardigan and some flats. My makeup is nothing too dramatic. Just a little bit of eyeliner and lip balm. I was never really the type of girl that would go all out with her makeup. I don't have time for that since I was always rushing and I don't know how to put on makeup. Let's hope work today is a good day. If I do see Mr. Wet Crotch, I have to play it cool and pretend like nothing happens. Hopefully he doesn't bring up the incident.

 **Christian's POV:**

Second day since Andrea isn't here... It better be serious or I'm going to fire her ass. It's lunch time and since I have no assistance to get me lunch, I have to get it myself and right now, I don't want a repeat of yesterday. Don't they ever train baristas? Why was that girl so clumsy? Thinking about it is just getting me more pissed off. I walk out of my office to tell Olivia that I'm going out for lunch with my mom and to answer all my calls for me.

I walk to the front of the building to meet up with Taylor, my security and personal driver. He's been working for me for about 4-5 years now. He puts up with all my shit therefore I have a lot of respect towards him. Taylor opens the rear passenger seat door once he saw that I was walking towards the car and I slide in. Taylor starts the engine and drives off to Belleview.

My mom called me a few days ago telling me that she has something important to tell me and that we should do it through lunch. I wonder what it is. What is it that's so important? We'll just have to wait and see once we get there...


End file.
